Explain To Me, Larry
by movieholic
Summary: Larry nodded, his expression unreadable. He took off his glasses and proceeded to wipe them clean with his tie as he confessed in a monotone, "I'm moving back to Detroit….to be closer to Sam."


**A/N: My first Ally McBeal fanfic...**

* * *

Larry Paul cleared his throat nervously before producing the key to Ally McBeal's apartment. He hesitated, then opened the door and slipped in quietly.

After a few moments of standing stock still, he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. Larry caressed the inked name on the front with his thumb, emitting a small sigh, before he made his way into the living room and towards Ally's bedroom.

Before he could reach the double doors, someone called out his name behind him. Larry flinched and turned quickly to find himself face to face with an irked Renée. Larry gave her a curt nod and said in the same manner, "Renée."

She folded her arms across her chest and eyed him from toe to head before pursing her lips and hissing, "Larry."

Larry looked down at the envelope in his hands and back at Ally's bedroom door before waving the letter in the air. He began talking quickly, "I just wanted to give this to her….is she here? I mean, because, if she's here then I can go now. I didn't want to say goodbye because she knows how I hate saying goodbyes…" he trailed off.

"I know," Renée said coolly, "You leave _notes_."

Larry gave her a sheepish expression before asking again, "Is she here?"

Renée looked as if she was thinking about her answer before she suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Larry's elbow, steering him out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Larry pursed his lips when she finally let go.

"Is that a yes…a no? I'm not a psychic; I can't read minds you know."

Renée rolled her eyes, "Funny," she studied him with a cool glare before muttering,"She's working."

Larry nodded, his expression unreadable. He took off his glasses and proceeded to wipe them clean with his tie as he confessed in a monotone, "I'm moving back to Detroit….to be closer to Sam."

"Or _her_?" Renée made a face as she emphasized the word.

Larry sighed as he placed his glasses back on his face, pushing them up with his pinky. He tilted his head to the side as he said in a flat voice, "My son lives in Detroit. I'm moving to Detroit to be near my son. I didn't mention _her_."

"Mmhm."

Larry threw his hands up in an aspirated way as he turned his back to her. He placed the letter on the counter without turning around as he took a few calming breaths.

Renée waited patiently until Larry turned around and tapped the letter, "Give this to her, will you? I'm going back to my office to finish packing."

Larry paused and looked up to meet Renée's brown eyes with his own light ones, "See you around sometime, Renée ." He motioned in the general direction of Ally's room as he added, "And take care of her."

As he began walking out, Renée marched up to him and spun him around. Larry stumbled slightly and gave her a quizzical look. Renée clamped both of her hands onto his shoulders as she said, "If you _think_ you're leaving her without an explanation then you are _dead_ wrong, Larry Paul."

Larry took a step back, and adjusted his glasses as he tried to mask his scoff. "She won't _let_ me explain!"

"Then explain it to me. Explain why in the world you would cancel lunch on your girlfriend to have lunch with your ex," she demanded.

Larry rolled his eyes. "I needed someone to talk to about…something important. I needed a little help, some advice really, and Helena just so happen to know how to help me- Look, I know it looked wrong, but it was just ice-cream!"

Renée narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Your ex-_wife_, Larry."

Larry bit his bottom lip to contain his frustration as he retorted, "_Ex _being the operative word, Renée ," making quote motions with his fingers when he stressed the word ex.

Renée paused before she asked, "So what did you two talk about as she put whipped cream all over your face?"

Larry set his jaw and whipped his glasses off, cleaning them with his tie once again before placing them on his nose with jerky, annoyed movements. He cocked his head to the side and ground out, "I told Ally…we were discussing my relationship with her."

"You and her…as in Helena her? Or Ally her, Larry?"

"Ally, her! About me and Ally, her! My failed proposal to Ally, her! My failure as father, as a boyfriend, and a failure to the one woman I truly do love…_her_!" Larry shouted, stunning Renée at his uncharacteristic attitude. She noted that with every 'her' he ground our, he jabbed his finger towards Ally's bedroom.

There was a long stretch of awkward silence before Renée asked quietly, "You were going to propose?"

Larry laughed humorlessly and nodded, "I wanted the waiter to put it in her cobbler…and I watched her every bite just waiting…and waiting…and waiting…"

Understanding came upon her face as she said, "It wasn't in there…"

Larry nodded. "Waiter mixed them up. I took it as an omen…it's a bad sign…I'm not the man for her…she doesn't trust me."

Renée was about to protest but Larry cut her off with a raised hand. "I mean…would you marry someone you didn't trust?"

Renée sighed and looked away, "Probably not."

A brief smile flittered on Larry's handsome face as he echoed, "'Probably not.'"

"This explains everything…she said you were acting strange and you seemed disappointed during dinner…" Renée trailed off and shook her head, "You need to tell her, Larry, she should know."

Larry shook his head. "She doesn't want to hear it, and I don't know if I can repeat all that. Look, I'm going to go," he pointed towards the front door and looked back at the letter, "Give her that?"

Renée shoulders slumped forward. "Larry."

Larry continued as he took a few steps back, "And, you know, tell her I love her and I'll miss her…and I couldn't say goodbye…"

"Larry-"

"Just make sure she knows I love her, okay? Let her know that for me?" asked Larry, his brown eyes wide as they glistened from unshed tears.

"Larry, she's right behind you."

Larry froze and spun around to face Ally. Her blonde hair was matted, and her cheeks pink and wet from crying. Larry's mouth opened and closed as he finally found himself at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

"You were going to…propose?" she asked quietly, her voice surprisingly soft.

"Uh huh." Larry managed to get out, still frozen in place.

"And the waiter mixed up the cobblers?"

"Yep."

Ally, who was clad in an oversized t-shirt and pajama bottoms, then asked with a barely noticeable annoyed tone, "And you were planning on leaving me…?"

Larry looked away as his mouth moved, but no words came out.

"…to go back to Detroit…and you were going to leave a lousy _note_?"

Larry's eyes fluttered closed, his mouth still moving silently. Suddenly, his eyelids flew open as he managed to claim smoothly, "Yes."

It was quiet for a long while before Ally spoke up once more, "I love you…and I-"

She paused, unsure what she could say. She had embarrassed him severely in public, over jealously. She had no idea what was going on, and she had assumed the worst when she saw Larry and his ex-wife together…whipped cream on his face…

There was another long, awkward silence until Ally blurted, "I love you, Larry Paul."

Ally strode across the kitchen and threw her arms around Larry's neck, burrowing her head against his chest. Tears trickled down her cheeks as Larry hesitantly brought a hand up to her hair and gently caressed it.

"God, Ally, I love you too," he mumbled into her hair as he placed kisses all over. He ran his hand through her matted hair as she did the same to his.

Renée cleared her throat and walked by them. "I'll go for a walk or something…you two should talk."

Ally smiled and thanked her softly as Larry nodded and waved a hand in her direction, their eyes never leaving each other's. Renée smirked and left the apartment. Larry's lip quirked as he tried to stop a smile from reaching his handsome face, his tongue darting out and moistening the pink flesh in a nervous manner.

Ally sniffled as she asked, "Are you nervous, Larry Paul?"

Larry's eyebrows shot up, causing his thick-rimmed glasses to slide down his nose slightly. He lowered his head and whispered, "No," before placing a small peck on her lips. He pulled away somewhat and added, "I'm in love, Ally McBeal."

Ally's nose crinkled as she attempted to keep herself from crying once again. Larry only placed a small peck on her nose. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her own, wrapping his strong arms securely around her slim waist. He pulled her snugly against his body, afraid to let go.

"Larry?" Ally's voice was extremely quiet and would have been unheard by the man had he not been so close to her.

"Afraid to shatter the serenity of the moment?" he questioned. Neither of them opened their eyes or moved anything but their bodies back and forth, in a hypnotic slow sway.

Ally nodded, her head still pressed against his own before she continued with her question. "Larry…what now?"

Larry didn't falter in his slow swaying, nor did he open his eyes. However, his pink lips jerked up into a shy smile as he responded, "We get married, of course."

Ally, also not opening her eyes still, smiled as well. She found herself stifling an excited giggle, feeling as though she was floating. She bit her bottom lip and felt as though she could jump up and down in joy.

Larry's body shook vaguely as he laughed as well, his melodic and soft. He lowered his head once again and this time met Ally's lips with his own, his hands leaving her waist as they reached to cup her face. Unsure who deepened the kiss, and even more unsure who started moving their entwined bodies away from the kitchen and into the living room, they both found themselves passionately kissing and on the sofa.

When they broke for air, Larry looked up from where he lay on his back. Ally beamed at him, her lips swollen and red. Larry laughed softly once more, entangling his fingers in her mussed up hair. He pulled her down gently by the back of her neck to place a small kiss on her lips, then her forehead and lastly her hair.

Nuzzling his nose into the dark blonde strands, and taking a pleasant whiff of something that smelled vaguely like vanilla, Larry mumbled softly, "Is that a yes?"

Ally pulled away and gave him a bemused look. Then she saw the twinkle in his dark, hazel eyes and the small twitch of his lips when he tried to oppress a smile. Ally's body sagged against his as his question fully hit her…was she ready to marry him?

Ally nearly chuckled at the absurdity of the question. She tenderly cupped his face with both hands, much like he had moments before, and made sure his eyes never left hers. "Yes," she breathed.

Larry could no longer bite back his ecstatic grin, and Ally relished in the undying beauty of the man underneath her. However, she didn't relish long when her senses were once more overloaded by Mr. Larry Paul.

Touch…his hands were roaming up and down her back, over the most sensitive of sensitive areas…his hands were everywhere at once…soft and swift…

Smell…his modestly sweet cologne…the Dove body wash and shampoo…the lingering smell of the city outside her apartment and the ever-present but barely there...scent of a man.

Sight…his thick dark hair…his hazel colored orbs… his pink lips and cheeks…

Taste…his smooth, salty skin…his mouth a mixture of mint and chocolate…

Hearing…the sounds escaping from her mouth seemed inhuman, and those from his were tender murmurs, hums and hrms of pleasure.

Each sense was battling against one another, for when one sense began to overload, another would bound up quickly and take its place. Ally was in a blissful state, and from the way Larry was responding, he must've been too.

* * *

**End.  
**

**Please Review.  
**


End file.
